chesskynetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessamine Hale
Jessamine Hale, born in 1844, in Houston, Texas, is one of the few surviving vampires of the Southern vampire wars, who later joined the Olympic coven. She is the wife of Archie Cullen and the adoptive daughter of Carine and Earnest Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister of Royal Hale, Eleanor, Edythe Cullen, and Beau Swan. Jessamine was taken from her home and transformed into a vampire against her will, then placed in an army in the southern parts of North America, such as Mexico. She left the army sometime afterwards. She had grown tired of this violent and bloodstained life, because she could feel the emotions of those she killed, which eventually became too much for her. In 1948, she met Archie, the love of her life, and with him joined the peaceful Cullen family—a coven of vegetarian vampires. By living a vegetarian lifestyle, she was freed from the emotions that so depressed her. Her Twilight Saga counterpart is Jasper Hale. Biography Early life During the Southern vampire wars, Jessamine was taken from her home and transformed into a vampire by the leader of an army. Her life had since centered around carnage and death due to constant brutal battles between the territorial covens. When she became a vampire, she also gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions. Jessamine eventually broke free from the army. In 1948, she met Archie Cullen. His puzzling yet joyful emotions impacted her greatly. As it turned out, he had been waiting for her for 28 years. He began to teach Jessamine how to drink on animal blood instead of human. After joining the Cullen family in 1950, Archie and Jessamine got married. Jessamine then started using Royal Hale's surname, and occasionally poses as his twin to ease the confusion they cause to the local folks. Out of the whole coven, Jessamine has the hardest time being around humans, due to her unrestrained upbringing as a young vampire in a violent military environment. She was not taught to control or how to regulate her blood lust, and this imperfection continued throughout the next 50 years. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' In Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Jessamine is a senior in Forks High School, along with Royal and Eleanor. When Edythe saves the new boy, Beau Swan, from a car accident with her supernatural strength and speed, Jessamine is very upset by this act because she has given away their secret. She later learns to come to terms with Edythe's involvement with Beau when they begin dating. However, when Beau visits their family for the first time, Jessamine is forced to keep her distance for his safety. During a baseball game, Beau gets unwanted attention from the tracking vampire, Joss. Jessamine assists Archie in taking Beau to Phoenix in order to escape Joss. While hiding in a hotel room, she senses Beau's guilt of putting them in danger and tries to convince him to not feel guilty, but to no avail. At the airport, Beau takes Jessamine to go find a place to eat. However, it was just a ploy to get lost in the crowd and go meet Joss at his mom's old ballet studio. When Beau becomes a vampire, Jessamine tells him about her previous lifestyle as a newborn vampire. One month later, on the day of Beau's funeral, three pack members confront the Cullens, thinking they had killed Beau or turned him. When Beau explains what happened, the pack decides to let the Cullens meet with Bonnie Black, their elder, to resolve the situation; Edythe, Beau and Carine are the only ones allowed to go. Jessamine and the others want to follow, but Edythe talks them out of it. Physical appearance Jessamine is taller than many boys at Forks High School, has long honey blond hair and is as stunning as she is subtly dangerous. Like the other Cullens, she has pale, marble-like skin, inhuman beauty and bruise-like purple shadows under her eyes, which appear gradually as her thirst increases. She has golden eyes, like all vegetarian vampires, which turn darker, eventually becoming black, as she grows thirstier. Despite her smaller size, Beau finds her posture scarier than Eleanor's. Personality and traits Jessamine can sometimes pass as cold, because of her time in the vampire army. However, in truth she is a very kind, polite, gallant and simply good person. She would also do everything to protect her family. With her experience in the army, she has come to possess the strategic mind of a soldier. Jessamine has the least control over her thirst and would occasionally find human blood extremely tempting, making her uncomfortable around humans. Powers and abilities In the Cullen family, Jessamine is the best fighter based on her experience in the southern vampire army, the second fastest (after Edythe), and the second strongest (after Eleanor). Her greatest weakness is her thirst for blood: she had lived in a coven where blood and battle were all a vampire could think about. Even after decades of joining the more peaceful Cullen family and practicing vegetarianism, she still has a hard time abstaining from human blood, which can easily make her lose control if they are in close proximity. Pathokinesis Jessamine can sense and change the emotions of others, though she must be careful not to constantly manipulate those around her, so as not to create a false reality of others simply feeling what she wants them to feel. Her gift is one of few that can affect Beau without being blocked by his mental shield, because her power can actually influence people's feelings instead of creating an illusion. She mainly uses it to calm down people who have been angered or distressed, to end a situation peacefully. During her years with the violent coven, her power forced her to constantly feel the pain of those she killed, either in battle or sustenance. This experience made her emotionally damaged as she found killing the only way for survival, until she met Archie and started the process of satisfying her thirst with animal blood. Although her power is useful, the mood she inflicts only lasts for as long as her targets are within range. Relationships Jessamine is married to Archie Cullen. She considers Carine and Earnest Cullen to be her adopted parents; Edythe Cullen, Eleanor Cullen, Beau Swan and Royal Hale (whom they pretend to be twins in Forks) to be her adopted siblings. Archie Cullen Archie Cullen is Jessamine's husband and true love. Jessamine first met Archie in 1948. Archie had waited for her for 28 years, ever since he predicted their meeting when he became a newborn. They fell in love and eventually married after joining the Cullen family. Royal Hale Royal Hale is Jessamine's adoptive brother, and uses his last name to ease the confusion they cause to the people around them about their relationships to Archie and Eleanor Cullen. Due to their similar physical features, Jessamine and Royal pose as twins who have been adopted by Carine and Earnest Cullen while attending high school in Forks. The details of their relationship is unknown, but it assumed that she cares for him as a brother. Carine Cullen Carine Cullen is Jessamine's adoptive mother. She first joined their family with Archie in 1950, two years after she met him. Living together for years, Jessamine has come to love and respect Carine as a mother. Earnest Cullen Earnest Cullen is Jessamine's adoptive father. His loving personality brings comfort to Jessamine, and Jessamine loves him and respects him as a father. Eleanor Cullen Eleanor Cullen is Jessamine's adoptive sister. The two of them, along with Edythe, are very close. Edythe Cullen Edythe Cullen is Jessamine's adoptive sister. She is very close to Edythe and Eleanor. When Edythe accidentally exposes her speed and strength to Beau Swan, Jessamine is upset with the potential danger he poses to the family, but quickly learns to cope with the situation, especially since Beau started dating Edythe. Beau Swan Beau Swan is Jessamine's newest adoptive brother, mate to Edythe. Jessamine initially worried for their family secret when Edythe saved her, which subsequently revealed her vampire nature. After Beau and Edythe began dating, Jessamine warms up to their relationship, though she often has to keep a distance for Beau's sake. While Beau was becoming a vampire, Jessamine told him about her previous life in the South. Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Forks High School students Category:Olympic coven/Cullen family Category:Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined